Jaws for biopsy forceps have a cup with a sharp edge. The sharp edge cooperates with an edge of another jaw to sever tissue which is received in the cup. This is a common construction for biopsy forceps. The problem is that the manufacture of these jaws is costly and the resulting product, especially its sharp edge, is less than optimum. This is because of the difficulty of making a sharp edge on a very small cup.
It is an object of this invention to provide a biopsy forceps jaw which can be made with a very sharp edge, and at a markedly lesser cost than known jaws of this type.